The Second Generation
by Nikki Narcissist
Summary: The Sohmas are cursed, you know that. But when two mysterious girls appear from another world, they'll find out that the curse extends farther than they'd ever imagined...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
Aurora POV

Well, this sucks. Want to know why? I'm at a sleepover with my four best friends. They're all off playing some game of some sort on XBox. And it's common knowledge that I can't play my way out of a paper bag. Heh. That's a funny expression. I don't get it. But that's not the point at this current moment in time. I guess I should tell you about my friends, huh?

First of all, Xynthe. She is the perverted nutso of the group. She has wavy, shoulder-length brown hair, with slightly faded red streaks and mint green eyes.

Next comes Annie. She has caramel-colored hair that falls to her waist in glossy sheets. Damn her and her perfect hair. She is the fashionista of the gang...whatever that means.

Jade. Jade Jade Jade Jade Jade. What to say...she has dirty blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulder blades, and pale blue eyes. She's tall and smart and funny. That's Miss Perfect for you.

And, last but not least, Kay-Lyn. Kay-Lyn is my cousin. How, we aren't quite sure, but we know we're related. However, we look nothing alike. She has bushy, near-black hair, along with heavily lidded dark eyes. She's a bit taller than me, and wears a red hoodie every day. No excuses.

Now, while they were all off playing their games, I was lying in my sleeping bag, daydreaming of Yuki...he was my absolute favourite character from Fruits Basket. That's actually a spiel between Kayly and myself. We always fight over who's better, Yuki or Kyo? Even though we're kidding, I think we both seriously have issues. Arguing over people who weren't real? Pfft. What idiots were we? But, of course, every story has its twist...  
-----------------------  
After having drifted into sleep, I dreamed of ponies and rainbows and butterflies...yeah, right.

My dream was actually pretty strange. I was seated atop a gigantic throne, with a golden gown flowing around me, the billowing folds of fabric extending down the many stairs of my throne, until finally reaching the bottom. At the bottom, there was a parade of some sort. There were clowns, ballet-dancing hippos...even a rubber chicken.

"Aurora! Aurora! Let down your skirt!" I heard someone call. Sounded like Yuki.

'_What the hell? I'm not undressing for him._' I thought, watching as he began climbing up the skirt of my dress. Well, to make a long story short, it ended with Yuki making it to the top of my Petticoat Mountain and reaching out to me. We embraced, but he didn't transform. That was a pretty great dream. Then, I woke up.Really pathetic ending, I know. But after waking, I gasped. My eyes went wide, and I swear my heart stopped...

"Yuki!" I breathed. This wasn't possible. Not in the least. There is no way that I was standing in front of an anime character. No way at all. I looked down at my hands. I was a drawing. I was a drawing on paper.

"You know my name?...I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know yours. Do you go to my school? I must have never met you." he replied calmly, fixing me with his violet stare. My mouth fell open.

'_Great. I've gone crazy. I'm seeing things. And they're talking to me._' I thought frantically. How did I end up there? With_the_ one and only Prince Yuki? I couldn't handle it. I felt dizzy.

"How...how did I get here?"

"I found you in the woods...it was raining, so I brought you inside. I hope you don't mind, I had a friend of mine change your clothes..."

"Tohru?"

"You know her, too?"

"Of course I do!"

Yuki blinked. We were getting nowhere. I looked down. I was wearing some of Yuki's clothes, and my hair was soaking wet.

"Do you really turn into the rat?" I asked, struck by a whim that maybe things weren't the same way as they were in the series. Yuki's mouth fell open.

"How did you...?" he asked, trailing off. I simply smirked. Then, I heard a shout from somewhere else in the house. A shout that sounded an awful lot like Kayly...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is one of your authors speaking! Well, I forgot to say some things at the beginning. First, I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I really wish I did though...anyways. My friend and I wrote this together, she wrote all the Kay-Lyn POVs and I wrote Aurora. The chapters pretty much just describe the same thing from each person's point of view until a bit later. Thank you, reviewer! This is our first fanfic, and all reviews are greatly appreciated. And now, on with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**  
Kay-Lyn PoV

I'll admit it... I'm mad at myself. We, our little... er... posse, are sitting playing Xbox while my best bud, and my cousin, is off in her sleeping bag.  
I look over at everyone else. Even with how weird Xynthe is, she's an awesome gamer. I'll admit that. I just hope she doesn't figure out there are bunnies in this game...  
Don't ask. My eyes drifted to Annie. She was staring at the screen in deep concentration, though I could tell she was randomly tapping buttons. I'll simply say this. She never gives herself enough credit. She's an awesome writer, and I don't think she believes that. Our little group was always outside those big huge groups.  
Like I care.  
I look over at Jade, who isn't even trying to hide it. She's having fun tapping random buttons. She could careless if they hit someone or made her character die. Quite funny, really.  
I yelped, suddenly noticing I was getting my butt kicked in the game, and started to quickly push attack. I have no order, but I at least know what I'm doing... I think.  
"Wah, darn it Kay-Lyn! Stop killing me!" Xynthe whined. I laughed, then set down the controller. I looked over at Aurora, already knowing she was thinking too much to hear us. She lay in her sleeping bag, her brown eyes glazed over in deep thought. I kinda wondered, was it Fruits Basket again?  
Aurora sighed, blowing the one lock of black hair fro her face. That one lock was constantly changing now a days. Aurora had recently gotten her brunette colored hair cut, leaving it to about her mid-neck. It was pretty awesome! Then again, it hadn't taken me that long to get use to it... Which is a surprise.  
I shook my head and leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes. Why did it feel like a long day?  
------------------------------------------  
RAINBOWS! If only I could dream of RAINBOWS!

But, no. I dream I'm getting chased by who knows what. Here I am, running through a dark forest, crying my eyes out. I hardly ever truly cry these days... and I have no idea why.  
"KYO! HELP!" I screamed. '_What the heck?_' I thought afterwards. My dreams like taking a mind of their own.  
I suddenly noticed a form further ahead. My feet and legs moved even faster, then the figure turned, and I smashed right into Kyo, who put a protective hug around me (and for some reason didn't transform into a cat).  
"Kayly? You ok?" he asked, looking back into the darkness.  
Go figure I was sobbing to hard to answer. Guess I'll never know what chased me. My eyes suddenly snapped open. The first thing I noticed was my heavy breathing. Stupid dreams.

Of course the next thing really freaked me out.

I wasn't in the sleeping bag I had fallen asleep in. I sat up as though I had just been shocked. A stunned face moved back from looking at me. I returned the stare.  
'_Ok, Kay-Lyn. You are officially in the crazy Club..._' I stared at him.  
I was sitting in front... er... beside? Kyo Sohma... There was no way. He looked just like he was in the Anime. I looked at my hands. They were... animated.  
'_HOLY-- I'M A CARTOON!_' Ok, way to "The Page Master" but whatever. Cool Quote.  
"Um... are you... ok?" Kyo asked, apparently still stunned from my suddenly jolt. I looked over at him, then nodded.  
"... Ok, Kyo. Where am I?"  
If he looked stunned at first, he was ready to fall backwards in surprise now.  
"How the hell do you know my name?"  
"Uh... internet?"  
What, it works for Timmy on the Fairly Odd Parents.  
"... What?"  
I shook my head, "Nothing... Do you really turn into a cat when a girl hugs you?"  
"... How the hell do you know these things?"  
"... Uh..."  
Wow, good questions... I shrugged. I couldn't really say "I've seen al the Fruits Basket Episodes, Duh" He's think I'm crazy.  
"How'd I get here?"  
Kyo sighed, "My cousin," '_Yuki?_' "found you in the woods..."  
"... In… the... woods... Right..."  
I blinked.  
"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks, JennyKim319! Your support is...er...supported? But...-bow- We do try! So...do we get money now or what? What? We don't get paid for this! Heh...I mean...um...well anyways. If anyone else reviewed, it won't let me see it...it says we have three reviews, but it only shows two. So thank you to anyone else, and thank you to any future readers! The fact that you're taking the time to read this long, pointless Author Note means the world to me! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket. We do, however, own Kay-Lyn, Aurora, Xynthe, Jade, Annie, and the others that will arrive eventually. These OC characters are all based off of ourselves and our friends, so you obviously know we didn't steal them...or did we? ON WITH THE SHOW, FOLKS!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**  
Aurora POV  
I leapt to my feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head, and bounded down the hall to where I'd heard the shout from.  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaylyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I shouted, bursting into the room. There sat Kyo, and on the bed was Kay-Lyn. "What did you do to my cousin!" I asked, running to Kay-Lyn. Yuki appeared in the doorway, panting slightly.  
"You run pretty fast for someone who was just out cold in the rain." he said. Kyo glared at me.  
"I didn't do nothin'." Kyo said defensively.  
"He didn't." said Kay-Lyn. I stood, panting.  
"Are you alright?" asked Yuki politely. I nodded, smiling.  
"I'm fine!" I said, putting a finger in the air triumphantly. One second later, I was on the floor.  
"Rory!" I heard Kay-Lyn call.  
"Five...more...minutes...mommy..." I grumbled, rolling over.  
"Mommy?" Yuki and Kyo said together, obviously thinking she _was_ my mother.  
"She's...just kidding." Kay-Lyn said, nudging me with her foot. I sat up.  
"Now, can you explain _how_ you ended up on our property?" Kyo asked roughly. I blinked back tears. He was being so rude. '_But I can't cry._' I thought. '_Kyo's just being Kyo. He's just in a 'baka neko' mood today._'  
"I...don't know." I replied, looking down. "Last thing I remember was this crazy dream...then I woke up here."  
"Same with me..." added Kayly. We sighed in unison as the two boys stared at us. This would be one long visit.  
--------------------  
"Yuuuuuuuki! Kyyyyyyyyyo!" Shigure called. I rolled over. I was back in Yuki's bed, and he was back to sitting there, observing me. He stood up.  
"I'll be right back. I'm needed by my--"  
"Cousin?" I finished, smiling innocently. He tried to hide the surprise from his face as he left the room. I heard him and Kyo arguing about something or other on their way down. I tapped on the wall.  
"Kayly? Kayly, you awake?"  
"Yeah...are you?"  
"What do you think? Stupid cat." I whispered, smiling.  
"Damn rat." she replied. I head the grin in her voice.  
"So...how do you think we got he--" at that moment, the door opened. I threw myself down, pretending to be asleep.  
"This one..." I heard Shigure start.  
"Aurora." Yuki corrected him.  
"Right. Aurora. She looks pale. Has she eaten since you found her?"  
"I offered her some food, but she said she wasn't hungry."  
"I see..." Shigure gently shook me 'awake'.  
"Wha---IT'S THE MAFIA!" I cried, faking having had a bad dream.  
"No, no. Just me. Are you hungry?" he asked, obviously knowing that I knew who he was.  
"No. I don't eat..." I trailed off, then started up again. "Much. Don't eat much." I didn't want them to think I was anorexic or anything, but I really didn't eat much.  
"Well, we brought some water, and Tohru made you some riceballs." Yuki said, setting a tray down on the bedside table. I nodded, and Shigure left. Yuki went back to watching me as I nibbled at a riceball. I'd never had one before. I heard Shigure joining Kyo in his room, and Kayly's voice drifted to me. She said something about riceballs and leeks... I also think I heard something about mating. I don't think I want to know what they were talking about.

-----------------------------------------

**That was Chapter Three! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll have four up in the next few days. I promise. At least...I think I do...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Your humble author is back with more sunshine and flowers for you! Ahem...anyways. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers: JennyKim319, Annie, and Rupert-luv. You are all wonderful, thank you so much! I might not be able to update once a day, because my co-author and I need to study, and hard! Because let's just say I can't stand looking myslef in the mirror while I have a D in math...-shiver- So anywho, time for a nice, old-fashioned disclaimer, eh?**

**_DISCLAIMER:WE DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! If we did, then Haru's favorite food would be hamburgers. Thank you._**

**Chapter Four**  
Kay-Lyn's PoV  
Kyo sighed, and then opened his mouth to explain, but a yell drowned out the words anyway.  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaylyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" It sounded like Rory... Heh. There she is. She looked at me and Kyo, then basically yelled, "What did you do to my cousin?" She ran over next to the bed.  
Yuki was suddenly at the door, panting slightly, "You run pretty fast for someone who was just out cold in the rain."  
"I didn't do nothin'" Kyo said.  
"He didn't." I replied. Might as well back him up. Rory probably wouldn't believe him right away. Rory simply stood there, panting.  
"Are you alright?" Yuki asked her. She nodded, smiling.  
"I'm fine!" she said, putting a finger in the air triumphantly. One second later, she was on the floor.  
"Rory!" I yelled. This was such a Tohru Moment...  
"Five...more...minutes...mommy..." she muttered, rolling over.  
"Mommy?" The boys asked in unison.  
"She's... just kidding." I said quickly. How could I actually _be_ her mom? Hello, we are basically the same AGE!  
I tapped her lightly with my toe. She slowly sat up.  
"Now, can you explain how you ended up on our property?" Kyo asked roughly. A glance at Rory told me enough. She's holding back tears. _Baka Neko... I'd slap him if I wasn't scared of getting killed... Heh._  
"I...don't know." Rory replied, looking down. "Last thing I remember was this crazy dream...then I woke up here."  
"Same with me..." I added. We sighed in unison as the two boys stared at us. This would be one long visit.  
-------------------------------------  
"Yuuuuuuuki! Kyyyyyyyyyo!" Shigure called. I curled up, Once again, I was in Kyo's bed. God this was too weird. Kyo was sitting there, leaning agaisnt the wall. He sighed, looking peeved. Heh, I could just see the cat ears on his head.  
"Hang on... my--"  
"Cousin needs you."  
Kyo glared at me, hiding the surpise. I simply smiled, then stuck my tongue out.  
"What can I say?"  
Kyo stood up and walked out, but not before I heard him mutter, "Witch."  
Once he was out of the room, I heard a tap on the wall. I moved up to the wall, placing an ear to it.  
"Kayly? Kayly, you awake?"  
"Yeah...are you?"  
"What do you think? Stupid cat." Rory said, not even hiding the joke.  
"Damn rat." I smiled. Even _in_ the world of Fruits Basket we keep this up.  
"So...how do you think we got he--" she started, but I heard the door open and slipped back under the covers, curling up and acting like I was sleeping. Kyo sat down and sighed. I suddenly heard a shout ring through the wall.  
"IT'S THE MAFIA!"  
Nice one Rory. Kyo and I simply sat there in silence, me trying to make my breathing even, Kyo muttering to himself.  
I rolled over, opening an eye slightly. I nearly yelled. Usually I had a sweatband that had the words "I 3 Kyo" on them. IT was replaced... by a bracelet.  
_WHAT THE HELL? THAT'S KYO'S BRACLET!_  
Go figure, he saw it too. But that's when the door opened and Shigure walked in.  
"She's..."  
"Kay-Lyn." Kyo sighed. I pulled my hand under the covers. What the heck was going on?  
Shigure nodded, then gentle shook me. I muttered under my sleep, then rose my head, blinking.  
"She looks like Aurora... Did she get anything to eat?"  
Hello, I'm right here.  
Kyo shrugged, "Said she wasn't hungry."  
"Actually... I could go for a riceball..." Might as well try some. "Eh... no... leeks..."  
Shigure chuckled, "You sound like Kyo..." I laughed slightly. Great...

This is getting WAY too weird...

**DUN DUN DUN! Have fun waiting, friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WAH! We only got one review last chapter...ah well. Incase you hadn't guessed, so far this is pre-written. When we get to the higher chapters, it'll be slower updating. Capice? Haha, I like that word...anyways.**

**Singing Disclaimer: I-----! Do noooot ooooown Furubaaaaaaaaa! I-----! Do not own diddly! Diddly-doo! Shoobadee boo! Yeah!**

**Chapter Five**  
Aurora POV  
The next morning, I woke up. Yuki was gone, but I didn't expect him to be around anyways. What, did I seriously think he'd stay up all night watching me? Then, a thought hit me. Where had he slept?  
'_Damnit...knowing him, he took a couch or something. And knowing Kyo, he was on the roof...either that or Kayly was._' I thought, shaking my head. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I felt much better. Partly because of the fact that in "anime world", hair is always perfect. Thank the Lord. **(A/N: I would've put "Thank Buddha", as a joke, but it might have been offensive, and the faithful readers don't know all my inside jokes, now, do they?)** I trudged down the stairs, still half asleep, and walked into the kitchen. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were sitting at the table, eating. Kay-Lyn was in a corner, ravenously attacking a piece of bread. I almost laughed, but the fleeting image of a boy with dark hair, glasses, and pure, crystal blue eyes sped through my mind. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes.  
'_Zacharias..._'  
I don't know why, but I was suddenly compelled to hug someone. Kay-Lyn was busy, Shigure was a perv, and Kyo...was being Kyo, so I threw myself at Yuki. The whole "transformation" thing had slipped my mind, and...POOF! I looked around. I felt strange. Above my stood Yuki, as a regular human, with his mouth open. He seemed gargantuan. I blinked. I knew I was short, but this was ridiculous.  
"You're...a rat? But how?" He said, obviously just as confused as I.  
"I'm a WHAT?"  
"Here..." He held a mirror up to me. Sure enough, where my face should have been was a small brown rat. A very cute one, I might add.  
I looked around. A black cat was sitting at Kyo's feet, and they looked as confused as we did. Obviously, Kay-Lyn was as lonely as myself. Maybe the bread wasn't much of a talker?  
No matter what relationship problems she'd had with her meal, there was still a conflict. What the hell was going on? I was a rat. I was a Yuki. She was a cat. She was a Kyo. We weren't Sohmas. We were basic, average, ordinary, every day, run of the mill, ho-hum Armenian-American teenage girls. Not angsty, troubled, cursed teens. Not animals. Not even remotely animalistic! What was going on? I was about to scream, when...POOF! I was back to human. Naked, as was custom when poofing back. I screamed and dove under the table. Apparently, so did Kay-Lyn.  
"Could someone hand me my clothes?" she asked, sticking a hand out.  
"And mine?" I said, thrusting my hand out, as well.  
After having dressed and having been given nourishment, we sat in silence for a while, as the men talked things through. I picked at my food. I wasn't hungry. Although I was still troubled by the transformation, I couldn't get Zacharias out of my mind.  
'_Damnit. Damnit damnit damnit. Stop thinking about him. This is all a dream. You're about to wake up, and you'll go to school, and you'll see him. And you'll tell everyone about what a wacky dream you had. Things are normal. You aren't inside Fruits Basket. You are dreaming. Wake up. Wake up._' I thought. That didn't stop the tears from bursting forth and trickling down my cheeks. Dream or not, I missed my boyfriend. I missed my friends. I missed my life. Kayly looked concerned. I quickly wiped the tears away, so Yuki wouldn't see. Tohru was sitting on my left, listening to the Sohmas talking. They were now wondering if Hatori could fix it. I almost laughed at that. How ironic, how one of the most tortured and kind--in my opinion--Zodiac animals could be the one who caused so much pain. I really hoped my memory wouldn't be erased. I hoped I'd just wake up in my sleeping bag, and my friends would be off playing their little video game, and I could forget it all. I hoped I could go back to not existing.

----------------

**Another chapter. R&R, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those who reviewed. And thanks to those who went WEE WEE WEE all the way home. Ahem. Ignore that.**

**Disclaimer: Mesa no no own Furuba. I wish I did. Because then...we'll not get into details. I don't think you want them.**

**Chapter Six**

Kay-Lyn PoV

I woke up, oddly, it was really early. Weird. Out of habit, I walked over to the mirror, then yelped. Oh yeah. It's like an Anime. My hair isn't crappy looking... AWESOME! Sucks its still poofy. Eh.

I kinda wondered where Kyo went, but I figured that he was just on the roof. I walked downstairs, seeing Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru sitting around the table, eating. Tohru looked over at me.

"Oh, hey! You hungry?"

I shrugged, "Not really... have any bread?"

"Yeah, hang on!" Tohru jumped up and ran into the kitchen. She came back out and handed me a piece of bread. I thanked her then sat in the corner, taking large bites. I was never big on breakfast. Bowl of cereal, piece of bread. Anything small.

I heard Rory come downstairs, though a pain tightened in my gut. It wasn't really uncomfortable, but just sudden.

I knew the feeling. I feel it every single time I'm talking to a friend online.

Sad really. It's when I'm talking to my boyfriend. It gave me the urge to hug someone. And, of course, the first person I thought of... was Kyo.

Totally ignoring the curse, I jumped and wrapped my arms around his waist, then

POOF!

One problem.

That was black smoke. Not the orange that should appear. Next thing I noticed I was lying on the floor. My black paws were out in front of me.

"You're...a rat? But how?" I heard Yuki say, obviously confused. I looked over. A small, brown rat sat at Yuki's feet. The color of the hair told me. It was more than likely Rory...

"I'm a WHAT!" The voice told me, it was her.

"Here..." Yuki held up a mirror for her. I saw my reflection slightly. I was a short-haired cat, basically a black version of what Kyo usually is.

What the hell... We shouldn't have this happening. I looked up at Kyo, then looked back to meet Rory's gaze. Something wasn't right. First the bracelet now this... What, am I like Kyo's female counter-part?

What the hell was going on! Rory was a rat. She was basically a Yuki. I was a cat. We weren't Sohmas. We were basic, average, ordinary, every day, run of the mill, ho-hum Armenian-American teenage girls.

POOF!

Before the smoke even cleared I was under the table. I heard Rory scream and she dived down next to me.

"Could someone hand me my clothes?" I asked, sticking a hand out.

"And mine?" Aurora said, thrusting her hand out, as well.

Later, after dressed and fed, Rory and I sat in silence, listening to the guys talk. The feeling in my gut wasn't gone. Why the heck is he coming to mind?

I'll wake up... Just wake up and be able to spend more of my life talking to him and enjoy my life. I'm not living in a Sohma house. I'm not in Fruits Basket...

I squeezed my eyes shut, then counted.

_One... Two... Three!_

I opened my eyes. _NO! IT DIDN'T WORK!_ I was still here!

Every time I was dreaming, and knew it, I would be able to close my eyes, count to three, and wake up when I opened my eyes.

Something was wrong. Everything here is too real, but I couldn't actually be in Yuki and Kyo's world!

I looked over at Rory. Tears were tipped at her eyes. She wiped them away as she noticed my look.

Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo were now wondering if Hatori could fix it. Hmm... Odd way. How could he fix it? We were actually part of the curse, right?

Not that I believe any of this is real. But still. In this dream, how can you fix the curse? That's breaking the law of the curse!

I mean, its a dream and all, but..

OH FORGET IT! This can't be a dream.

I pinched myself hard.

OW! Ok, this is about as really as it gets. Shoot.

This sucks. I wanna wake up. I wanna go back to my unknown life. I wanna stop being important!


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a note I kept wanting to put, but I never really got around to it. So, here it is! Though at times it may seem so, this is not a YukixAurora or KyoxKay-Lyn fic. They have their moments, but both girls are taken, and Yuki and Kyo oh-so obviously love Tohru. So...that's it...**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to me. I wrote it, because I'm cool like that. On with the story.**

**Don't tell me you believed that.**

--------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven**

Aurora POV

I stood up. Everyone looked at me.

"I've gotta go." I mumbled. I trudged up to Yuki's room and saw a pile of clothes. Girl clothes. On top was a note:

_Aurora,_

_We hope these are the right size. Shigure went out after you fell asleep and bought these. We hope you like them._

_Yuki_

I picked up a black turtleneck shirt with a pink skirt and black boots, and I walked downstairs and out the door, hoping no one saw me. They bought me clothes. Obviously, they didn't want me in theirs. Whatever.

I was grateful, of course, that they had wasted their money on me. I just wondered if maybe that meant I'd be staying.

I shrugged it off and walked through the woods, keeping my eyes averted. Before I knew it, I was at the "Secret Base". My damned feet led me there of all places.

I walked over to the rows of leeks and knelt next to them. I liked leeks. I always had. I used to grow them in the garden with my aunt and my grandma. Then we moved, and my grandma died, and everything changed. Leeks were just a good memory.

As I sat there, in the dirt and mud, something occurred to me. Life was too short to dwell on the past. I bent my head, closing my eyes. Behind me, I heard footsteps.

"Aurora?"

"Yuki?"

"What are you doing out here?"

I stood up.

"I--I'm sorry if I'm intruding! I just needed to think...I'll leave now if you want..."

"No, it's alright. I was looking for you."

"Oh...what do you want, then?"

"You just worried me, that's all."

"Sure I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I winced. I was being nasty and bitter. He didn't need that.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." I said, sighing heavily. He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, smiling comfortingly.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back." he said. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Thank you. I trust you guys."

----------------------

"You girls can stay in here. We know it's not very big, but..." Shigure said, opening the door to a guest room. I hadn't known they had this many rooms in their house. I smiled warmly.

"Thank you very much." I said. Kay-Lyn nodded in agreement, and we walked in. The rest left us alone to get settled.

It wasn't a big room, but it wasn't small, either. Inside were two twin-sized beds. One was against a window, and the other was under a skylight. I chose the one with the window. At that moment, I didn't really consider what Kay-Lyn wanted. There was a small wardrobe on each side of the room, a few feet from each bed. I began putting my clothes in the one nearest my bed, and Kayly did the same with hers. We didn't talk until after everything was organized.

I flopped onto my bed, sighing heavily.

"I miss my bed..." I groaned. She lay on her bed.

"I miss my room..." she replied.

"I miss my house..."

"I miss my school..."

"I miss my friends..."

"I miss my computer..."

"I miss my boyfriend..."

"I miss...er...your mother?"

We both burst out laughing. She'd run out of things to miss. I won.

"At least we have each other, eh?" I suggested.

"Right." she nodded determinedly. We both sat up, smiled at each other, then went downstairs. Suddenly, a whirl of blondeness flew past us.

"Wha--?" we said in unison. There stood Momiji.

"You're Aurora? And Kay-Lyn?"

We nodded.

"Who am I?" he asked, jumping up and down.

"Momiji?" we said slowly. He was funny on-screen, but face-to-face, he made me dizzy. He nodded, beaming. He was adorable, though. Hatori was at the table with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo, and Kisa was holding onto the hem of Tohru's skirt. She looked scared.

_'Never thought a little kid would be scared of me...I'm the maternal one in my group. '_ I thought, laughing inwardly. I smiled at Kisa, and she seemed to relax a bit. Kay-Lyn was just standing there. Whatever was going on, she and I were the cause of it.

----------------------------------------------

**Please review! Review please! Arigatou to those who have, and shame on those who haven't. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, AND WHEN YOU DON'T REVIEW, MY HEART BREAKS! It breaks into shards that pierce through my skin, crack my ribs, and burst my veins, making blood flow from my internal wounds and destroy me one shard at a time.**

**So please, have a heart.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
